KIA
by valenciadarkness
Summary: - How sad is it that everyone else is gone? Except for me? To find out that I'm the last one alive. The one left behind? - Third fanfic!


Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, only my third fanfic and I'm tired of this already. I don't own…fill-in-the-blanks please .

Okay, I'm done, on with the story or whatever!

**The first one was…..**

_Chouji Akimichi,_

_fought bravely against the Sound nin Outclassed by rank and power, but pulled through by sacrificing himself to give the others time. _

**_Chouji, great friend to all, we will always remember you._**

**Then…..**

_**Kiba Inuzuka**, _

_fought in the same battle as Chouji. fought to protect his friends. Gained time for his friends. **Protected** **Akamaru. **_

**_Kiba, thank you for your courage. Akamaru misses you._**

_Shino Aburame,_

_Killed during a trip to the Sound village for negotiations and peace treaties, outnumbered, and dead._

**_Shino, your death will not be in vain, we will avenge you. _**

_Hinata Hyuuga,_

_Died protecting Naruto from a hidden attack. Saved the lives of many by taking out the leader._

**_Hinata, you have always worried yourself over us, protected us, now it's our turn to look after you. Rest in peace._**

_Sakura Haruno,_

_Fought for the safety of Ino Yamanaka. Died alongside Ino Yamanaka. Protected the village from various attacks._

**_Sakura, you have blossomed into a beautiful flower, even more beautiful than a Cosmos._**

_Ino Yamanaka,_

_Infiltrated an enemy base. While nearing the village, she was attacked. Fought by Sakura to get the information home. She died by Sakura but the information made it to Konoha._

**_Ino, thank you for all your kindness, you don't need to hold back anymore, I've grown up._**

_Shikamaru Nara,_

_Battled his way to Orochimaru and Sasuke, fixing the mistake he made years ago. Protected others while sacrificing his life to bring Sasuke back._

**_Shikamaru, no need to worry. You corrected your mistake, you lazy bum. Goodbye Konoha's Number One strategist. I hear there's Shogi and Go up there._**

_Sasuke Uchiha,_

_Traitor to Konoha, but re-entered the life once again. Proved himself worthy of the village. Killed and died with his brother. Itachi Uchiha._

**_Sasuke, you were always a mystery. But you came back and gained our trust the second you died. You got your wish, avenger. Your brother is gone._**

**Finally,**

_**Naruto Uzumaki,**_

_The 6th Hokage. Shielded the village from harm, but lost his life in the process. Rose once more from the dead and drove out the foreign invaders. But ,he died the minute they fled, this time, dead for sure. The greatest Hokage ever._

**_Naruto Uzumaki, the 6th Hokage. Everyone thought you were a joke, until they finally saw you climb up the ladder. You proved everyone wrong. They thought you couldn't do it, but…you did. Determination, hope, courage, strength. You were the greatest._**

_**Naruto, even in death may you be triumphant.**_

"I-I'm the last one," he whimpered, "No- No one else is left but me. The legendary Rookie Nine, all gone except for…. me." 'H-How sad is it, that everyone else is gone? Except for me? To find out that I'm the last one alive? I'm the one left behind? T-That part of me has disappeared already? P-Please, don't leave me alone. I don't want to be alone. I…I don't want to be the only one who's left behind…………………………….'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Akamaru,**_

**_Found frozen, starved, and dead by his friends' graves. Lying motionless in the middle of the Rookie Nine._**

**_Akamaru, we hope you have found peace. I'm sure Kiba and the others have missed you. Loyal friend and faithful companion, Akamaru, the last piece of the Rookie Nine._**

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Well, I thought this was kinda weird. Who did you guys think was the last one left? I hope this wasn't too bad of a fanfic. I was thinking of this idea last night. .

"**That I'm the last one alive? I'm the one left behind?"**


End file.
